Tantangan
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish/"Tantangan membuat kita mencari jawaban, kemudian membuahkan hasil."/"Challenge and Response..."/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tantangan by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Republish/****"Tantangan membuat kita mencari jawaban, kemudian membuahkan hasil."/"Challenge and Response..."/Mind to RnR?**

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru berjalan sendirian di tengah hamparan pasir yang luas. Tak ada tanda kehidupan di sana, kecuali tanaman kaktus yang memang hanya bisa bertahan hidup di wilayah gersang. Hembusan angin sesekali datang hingga menerbangkan butiran-butiran halus menuju tempat lain. Bukan angin yang bisa menyejukkan, kebalikannya, angin itu malah membuat suasana makin tak nyaman.

Shikamaru mendongakkan kepala nanasnya ke atas. Menengadah hingga ia bisa melihat gumpalan awan di atas yang di tiup angin dan membentuk sebuah kesatuan. Sempat keheranan, bagaimana mungkin bisa ada gumpalan awan di tempat yang gersang ini. Tapi, Shikamaru tak ambil peduli. Hari makin senja saat ia menginjakkan kedua kakinya di sebuah desa yang terkenal panas dan gersang, Sunagakure. Salah satu desa besar dari lima desa terkuat Dunia Shinobi.

Baru setengah perjalanan sekembalinya ia dari misi di desa Iwagakure. Sebenarnya Shikamaru bisa saja langsung kembali ke desanya tanpa harus memutar jalan. Tapi, sesuatu menghambatnya untuk segera kembali ke kampungnya dan menikmati siangnya yang sudah setengah bulan lamanya ia lewatkan. Dan dengan keterpaksaan, Shikamaru harus memilih jalan memutar untuk menghindari peperangan antar dua desa yang sudah menghalangi jalannya.

Shikamaru masih berjalan menelusuri jalanan di Suna guna mencari sebuah penginapan untuk bermalam. Tapi yang ia lihat sedaritadi hanyalah sebuah papan bertuliskan 'tutup' di setiap pintu-pintu penginapan. Ia menghela napas pasrah saat mendapati sebuah penginapan terakhir yang ia tahu—dan sudah menjadi langganan kalau ia berkunjung ke sini—lagi-lagi terpasang papan kecil dengan tulisan 'tutup.'

Bahkan Shikamaru tak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan nyata di desa ini. Sepi, seperti kota mati. Jendela dan pintu di setiap rumah terkunci rapat. Hanya satu dua rumah saja yang masih menampakkan tanda-tanda adanya kehidupan. Aneh sekali, pikir Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tahu ini bukan kali pertamanya ia berkunjung ke Suna. Bisa dibilang ia kerap mengunjungi Suna untuk menjalankan misi ataupun membahas pelaksanaan Ujian Chuunin atau hanya sekedar menyampaikan berita Konoha untuk Suna. Jadi, ia hapal betul dengan wilayah Suna yang biasanya ramai lalu lalang warga. Walau tak seramai di Konoha.

Saat Shikamaru hampir melangkah lagi, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei."

Orang itu menyapa. Shikamaru menoleh. Didapatinya seorang kunoichi yang sangat ia kenal dari Suna. Seorang kunoichi yang menjadi partnernya dalam Ujian Chuunin baru-baru ini. Sabaku no Temari.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Temari bertanya sesaat setelah Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku sedang mencari penginapan setelah perjalanan jauh pulang dari misi, tapi yang kudapat hanya papan pengumuman ini," Shikamaru menunjukkan papan itu pada Temari, "Kau sendiri?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari Akademi, biasalah urusan desa," Temari menjawab, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke atas dan kembali berucap, "Sepertinya malam ini akan ada badai pasir, makanya penginapan memasang tanda ini. Karena setiap badai datang, penginapan selalu penuh dengan warga asing yang sedang mengembara."

Sangat jelas raut kecewa nampak di wajah Shikamaru. Kalau penginapan tutup itu artinya ia akan terjebak di Suna. Kalau terjebak dalam badai pasir berarti akan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk kembali ke rumah. Dan itu artinya ia akan kehilangan hari siangnya yang ia nantikan.

"Kau bisa menginap di rumahku." Temari menyarankan setelah melihat mimik wajah Shikamaru yang berubah. Lelaki itu tak bisa menolak karena memang ia sedang membutuhkan sebuah tempat untuk berteduh.

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru dan Temari sampai di kediaman Sabaku saat badai pasir mulai datang. Temari mengunci semua jendela dan pintu di rumahnya. Menghalangi supaya pasir-pasir yang berterbangan tak memasuki kediamannya dan meninggalkan penyakit.

Shikamaru duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Temari yang tersusun rapi dan apik kala Temari melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan kembali ke tempat Shikamaru berada dengan membawa segelas teh panas dan kue kering. Temari duduk di samping Shikamaru setelah meletakkan nampan di meja di hadapan Shikamaru.

"Kau bisa memakai kamar Gaara untuk istirahat, kebetulan Gaara sedang ada di kantor Kazekage dan malam ini ia akan menginap di sana karena terjebak badai. Kau juga bisa kupinjamkan pakaian Gaara atau Kankurou untuk ganti." Temari berkata sesaat Shikamaru mengambil gelas di depannya dan menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Kankurou di mana?" Shikamaru bertanya seraya meletakkan gelas itu di tempat semula.

"Di kamar. Sedang meneliti boneka baru. Maklumlah dia 'kan pengendali boneka." Ucap Temari datar.

"Temari, boleh aku pinjam kamar mandi?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Tentu saja boleh. Ayo, kuantar!" Temari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan disusul dengan Shikamaru yang mengekor di belakang Temari.

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru baru saja selesai mandi ketika dilihatnya Kankurou sedang makan malam di ruang makan tentu saja. Letak kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari ruang makan membuat Shikamaru bisa langsung melihat wajah Kankurou—tanpa riasan _make up_—yang hampir menyuapkan makan malamnya namun terhenti saat matanya tertubruk pada sosok asing di hadapannya. Cukup lama dua pria itu dalam posisi yang sama. Bahkan seekor lalat hampir saja berkunjung ke dalam 'gua' milik Kankurou.

"_Ne_, Kankurou, malam ini Shikamaru akan menginap di rumah kita karena penginapan sudah tutup. Tak apa-apa 'kan?" suara bass dari pita suara Temari membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru dan Kankurou. Kankurou meletakkan sumpit di samping piring makannya. Kemudian beranjak dari kursinya sambil berkata, "Terserah saja, asalkan jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan Temari-nee." kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Shikamaru dan Temari.

'Dasar _sister complex_!' batin Shikamaru.

Shikamaru baru saja selesai makan malam dan tanpa sengaja melihat Temari yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sendirian. Ya, sendirian. Sejak Kankurou tahu kedatangan Shikamaru di kediaman mereka, Kankurou jadi mengurung diri di kamar. Paling-paling hanya bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya, pikir Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sempat mengamati ke arah luar jendela yang terbuat dari kaca. Di luar sana cuacanya sangat gelap. Titik pandangannya berkurang. Bahkan ia tak bisa melihat benda di luar dalam radius satu meter. Wilayah Suna terbungkus dengan sedimen tanah yang diterbangkan bersama angin besar. Membuat warganya enggan untuk keluar dari rumah. Kalaupun keluar harus memakai alat bantu berupa masker debu untuk memerangi badai pasir itu.

Shikamaru heran, di tengah badai yang datang di Suna tiap tahunnya warganya tetap mempertahankan diri berada di wilayah Suna. Badai pasir seakan sudah menjadi santapan sehari-hari. Tak sedikitpun hati mereka tergerak untuk mengungsi dari tanah kelahiran mereka.

Kalau untuk Shikamaru, ia lebih memilih mengungsi atau pindah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Badai seperti ini membuatnya tak bisa menikmati awan dengan nyaman karena langit tertutup dengan debu-debu yang berterbangan.

Shikamaru menghampiri Temari dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Nampak berbeda dari biasanya yang selalu memakai baju terusan berwarna hitam dengan obi merah yang melingkar di perutnya. Kali ini Temari hanya mengenakan pakaian rumah yang sederhana. Celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan. Shikamaru juga nampak berbeda dengan baju dan celana milik Kankurou.

Temari sempat terkejut dengan kedatangan laki-laki Nara itu. Menggeser pantatnya dan memberi ruang duduk untuk Shikamaru.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku suka menyendiri di sini kalau sedang senggang di malam hari," Temari menolehkan kepala ke arah luar jendela terdekat, "dan memandang langit Suna, tapi sayang badai ini menghalangi." Lanjut Temari.

"Kau sudah tahu dengan badai yang mengancam dirimu dan desamu, kenapa tidak pergi saja? Mengungsi misalnya." Shikamaru _to the point_ menanyakan hal yang barusan ia pikirkan. Tapi, itu bagus daripada hanya dipendam dan menjadi tanda tanya yang tak pernah terjawab. Temari memiringkan kepalanya setelah Shikamaru bertanya. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah Temari tak lama kemudian.

"_Challenge and Response_, kau tahu ungkapan itu?" Temari bertanya dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Shikamaru dan sebuah guratan di dahi Shikamaru. Temari melanjutkan, "Tantangan dan Jawaban. Kita tak akan mengetahui sesuatu sebelum kita menemui sebuah tantangan. Tantangan akan membuat kita mencari jawaban kemudian membuahkan hasil. Hidup pun seperti itu. Badai pasir ini misalnya, anggap saja badai ini sebagai sebuah tantangan, dan kau akan berusaha mencari jawaban bagaimana bisa bertahan hidup di saat badai, saat kau menemukan semua jawaban itulah kau akan menemukan hasilnya,"

Temari terdiam sejenak, menoleh pada Shikamaru dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Shikamaru terdiam dan menunggu ucapan Temari yang berikutnya.

"Makin banyak tantangan yang kau hadapi, makin banyak jawaban yang kau dapat, maka makin banyak hasil yang kau peroleh," Temari berhenti di kalimat ini dan memandang wajah Shikamaru lagi. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir dan mencerna ucapan-ucapan Temari.

"Hidup tanpa tantangan itu serasa hampa," Ujar Temari kemudian. Shikamaru masih terdiam. Lama sekali. Hingga kini Temari lah yang gantian memandang heran pada Shikamaru. "Sudah mengerti, Tuan Pemalas?" tanya Temari membuyarkan perhatian Shikamaru.

"Ya..," Shikamaru manggut-manggut, kemudian senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya, "Kalau begitu aku punya tantangan untukmu, apa kau bisa menjawabnya supaya memperoleh hasil?" tanya Shikamaru dengan seringainya yang hampir tak terlihat di raut wajahnya.

"Apa itu?" alis Temari menyatu secara halus. Heran bercampur penasaran. Shikamaru belum menjawab, malah mendekatkan diri dengan Temari hingga jarak mereka dalam radius tak lebih dari lima centimeter. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik bibir mereka telah menyatu dengan sempurna.

Sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan Shikamaru, namun akhirnya Temari hanyut dalam sentuhan lembut bibir Shikamaru bagaikan sentuhan sang Dewi Cinta yang berhiaskan bunga-bunga asmara hingga membuat Temari tak kuasa menolak. Saling mengecapi rasa manis yang disalurkan lewat bibir. Sensasi yang hangat dan nikmat mengalir dalam diri Shikamaru dan Temari hingga tak ingin melepaskan diri. Namun, karena persediaan oksigen dalam paru-paru kian menipis, akhirnya melepaskan sentuhan lembut bibir mereka.

"Hah ... Apa ... hah maksud perbuatanmu ... hah ... barusan?" Temari masih terengah setelah beberapa saat melepaskan diri. Napasnya belum bisa terkontrol dengan baik. Dadanya naik turun. Masih mencari pasokan oksigen yang sempat terbuang.

"Kau tak bisa menjawab tantanganku?" Shikamaru memandang Temari dengan ulasan senyum tipis yang terlihat mempesona di mata Temari. Membuat wajah Temari memanas dan tak ingin lepas dari pandangan itu. Temari menggeleng pelan walau ia tahu maksud perbuatan Shikamaru. Tapi Temari ingin mendengar pernyataan itu langsung dari bibir Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendekat. Targetnya berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Bibir Shikamaru menuju telinga Temari dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat di sana, "_Aishiteru _... Sejak kau menolongku dari kunoichi bernama Tayuya dulu."

Sembilan kata yang menjadi jawaban atas tantangan Shikamaru. Dan hasilnya? Setelah Temari menjawab ungkapan isi hati Shikamaru barusan.

"_Aishiteru, mo_." Temari berbisik di telinga Shikamaru membuat Shikamaru tersenyum puas. Shikamaru kembali mendekatkan diri ke Temari. Niatnya mau memeluk Temari dan memberinya kehangatan, namun—

"EHEM!"

—sebuah deheman yang sangat keras sukses membuat Shikamaru dan Temari saling menjauh dan tak berkutik. Tegang, itu yang dirasakan keduanya. Berdebar, itu yang dirasakan oleh jantung mereka. Keringat dingin, itu yang keluar dari pori-pori kulit keduanya. Seperti maling yang tertangkap basah sedang dihakimi. Shikamaru dan Temari sama sekali tak bergerak se-_centi_ pun.

"_Nee-chan_!" suara Kankurou yang penuh dengan penekanan.

Dan setelah ini Nara Shikamaru harus bisa mencari jawaban sendiri dengan tantangan yang akan menghadangnya untuk mendapatkan restu dari dua adik laki-laki Sabaku no Temari yang terkenal _Sister Complex._

**End**

**-Naruto-**


End file.
